The CORE represents one of the unifying aspects of our Progam Project Grant (NS13742-29). We have had such a facility since the inception of our Program Project. The following main goals have and will continue to justify the support of a Machine Shop CORE over the last twenty-seven years: (1) The CORE facility has supported the development and/or the application, of a new technology to construct mor modify instruments (e.g., two-photon microscopy) at a fraction of the cost commercially, as well as the development of specilized equipment not available commercially. (2) The maintenance of electronic, mechanical and optical systems of our Program Project group. (3) Development of hardware models based on the biological neuroscience findings supported by this grant. For example, the development of the inferior olive (IO) neuron chip for the motor control system that tests the role of IO in motor coordination. (4) Development and maintenance of computer systems and the development of specialized software to be used in electrophysiological and optical imaging. (5) Storage and ordering of mechanical and electronic parts required in the running of the Program Project research protocols. The CORE represents one of the unifying aspects of our Progam Project Grant (NS13742-29). We have had such a facility since the inception of our Program Project. The following main goals have and will continue to justify the support of a Machine Shop CORE over the last twenty-seven years: (1) The CORE facility has supported the development and/or the application, of a new technology to construct mor modify instruments (e.g., two-photon microscopy) at a fraction of the cost commercially, as